


We Are Venom

by InkyRebelLafayette



Series: SpiderVenom One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Long Shot, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Role Reversal, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: What if Oscorp hosted the symbiote experiment instead?





	We Are Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck what I said about Spider's Venom. This is the longest chap fic yet.
> 
> All because I didn't wanted make this a multiple chapter story but I just had...too much content.

Field day trip to Oscorp! How awesome was that? A bunch. Peter couldn't be more excited for that...well he could if it was actually the Stark industry but whatever. It was still great. Exciting. And all his...2 friends were there...well technically, Ned. Michelle wasn't really his friend. She just would of hang out with them. Just to judge them. Anyway, well Ned was there. Amazing right? As they walked down of the bus, they followed a teacher, of course. The students were talking a lot, not really interested in the explanations of the adult, while the two idiots Peter and Ned payed attention to everything, God, they were nerds.  
"You heard about that rumor they are searching on new alien forms and actually found them at that space mission?? Isn't it awesome??" Ned, being the cute excited bean he always was. The Oscorp rocket that had launched 6 months ago with what the rumors said 'different alien life forms' inside, something that not even the Avengers had seen. Peter didn't knew if that was real even though with all that happened in the last years, but oh boy he fucking hoped it was. Extraterrestrials were just awesome, man.  
"Pff, I don't know dude, I mean, at this point aliens are not that...uncommon...but see one close would be really really really cool" he whispers to his friend as they walked into the building. As for the place, huge inside and full on beautiful machinery, it was all really fascinating. So many technologies that he had 0 idea what they were supposed to do, but looked interesting regardless.  
While they kept the journey, a scientist came in the room running, bumping onto Peter, then heading to a staff only door. Peter frowned, that was really quick, he seemed worried and no one noticed him? Weird. But then he saw a beep on the floor, probably of that guy. Well...it must be important right? And even so the talk about rocket science was interesting and all, he felt like he had to return it. Giving the lame excuse of bathroom, he placed the hoodie on his head,  
In Peter's anxious mind, that was breaking really important laws. But then, return the pager was important too. Maybe because of that he wouldn't get in any short of trouble. Hopefully. He didn't needed another pull on the ear by Uncle Ben. As no one was looking, he got in the room, that just lead to a hallway, one dark, but with blue light at the end of it. Oh boy that was so freaky. Pretty evil lab aesthetic like.  
He walked down the hallway, silently and shakingly, being able to listen to a conversation that was happening at the end of it. Well, more like a fight. Someone was screaming at others, and it sounded familiar. As Peter got to the door, he looked from it at the room, without make a noise. He saw the one scientist that ran, and 4 others, some guards and a man in a suit...that man being Norman Osborn. And he was PISSED.  
"How could you let one of them break!? If that thing gets out of this building it will be terrible! Get the others to the lab and find the symbionte!" He pointed at some tubes of glass that inside had goo like things...that were moving. Aliens. It was aliens! And one was visibly broken. One had escaped!  
Peter covered his mouth in shock and backed away with his eyes widened. That was completely an error, he needed get out of there quickly. But before he could even turn around, something grabbed him by the head, something black and stick, like a tentacles that got inside his mouth (hmhmmm). He tried to get free but the gags the thing just seemed to liquify on his hands as he tried to pull away, like if he was nothing.  
He was gagging and couldn't scream, but it didn't took so long until the thing disappeared inside of him, making him fall on the floor, with shock, fear and what the fuckery was that fucking shit energy. He was breathing heavily, touching his neck in total disbelief...the alien that escaped was inside of him...holy fuck he was gonna die.  
"Who is there!?" Apparently, the security heard the invasion in his body. Peter almost hyperventilating, got up on his shakey legs and run out of the hallway, keeping his hoodie on all the time along. He looked around desperately for the group and as soon as he saw them, he got to them as fast as he could, luck for him the guards only got there after, when he was already mixed in the middle of the wave of students. Also lucky him for the school hoodie he was wearing was not the only in the trip.  
Ned noticed immediately his friend in the sheer second of a panic attack, quickly moving close to him "Dude what is wrong?? Are you ok, what happened??" He whispered, but couldn't keep the worried tone out of it. Peter was looking down, avoying look at any cameras that could be around, while trying to remain all chill, even with a fucking alien inside of him, and not in a kinky cool way! More like...Xenomorph terrifying way.  
"S-Shh...stay quiet...do-don't look back.." He tried stay as frozen as possible as he looked down. Ned looked so worried and kinda scared, but obeyed his friend. The guards looked at the group, but as there were so many students with the same goddamn blue hoodie. After few minutes, they gave up. That was one fucking relief. Well he still had another big worry. He didn't felt anything different at all? At least yet of course!  
As soon it was safe enough and the group started to move, Peter sighs and looks at Ned "Dude remember when you sa-said there were aliens here..? Fuck I hoped you was wrong..." He whispers, getting a gasp from his friend.  
"D-Did you found one? How was it? Is it like a bacteria? Or like those things that invaded in 2012?? Wait you are sweating...are you infected? Or something??" He tried not to panic nor say anything out loud. It was quite hard, he was worried for his friend but also really curious. The perfect fusion of both feelings.  
"...kind of..." As he said that, he saw Ned's expression move to full on panic "Wait wait wait, I don't feel nothing wrong...y-yet...but please don't panic right now..." He looks around, there was still security around the area "What can be worst than aliens is human testing...please don't tell this to anyone...I-I just..." He tried remain calm.  
"P-Peter what if that kills you..?" Ned asked. But Peter didn't answered. He was already panicking enough. The rest of the trip was ok. Except for the teen not being able to focus on it much, over worried with the fact that inside of him there was an extraterrestrial that could kill him. Some people noticed his panic, but he didn't even answered and just ignored all.  
Later at his home, his uncle and aunt had left to go on some boring movie, and for his lucky to not to suffer for 2 hours of romcom, they trusted him enough to be alone in the house. Great, because he was so sick. He couldn't stop sweating and felt like he would throw up, to them feel hungry as hell and eat anything with meat. You know, the romcom didn't sounded so bad now.  
He already took so many baths, in so cold water, but he was still sweating. What the actual fuck. After trying distract himself with TV, he started to cook some tater pots, because somehow he felt like eating it a bunch. He just felt like craving for it. "Ah shit!" He burned a bit his hand while taking off the tray. He could cook, but not good enough.  
He sat down to eat, looking at his phone, thousands of messages from Ned being worried. He couldn't and wasn't gonna blame him. Because after all, he was infected by a weird goo creature. Just waiting for anything happen. Maybe he should of had told the lab about it. However, just something in him that time wouldn't let him.  
He couldn't let his friend suffer while on that situation, so he picked up his phone and started to message him.  
'Well Im good so far. Nothing yet. Just feeling rlly hot and hungry. And sick. So sick' He messaged. Soon getting answers with theories and worry. He didn't knew how to respond to any. He was just eating the tater pots while watching some episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures. That helped Peter's mind relax, even for just a little. As he kept watching and finished the snacks, the teen already expected the sickness. But there was nothing.  
No sickness nor hunger. He was just, ok. Feeling hot however ok. Peter looked over his own stomach and gave a small sigh in relief. Maybe if he kept that thing well fed it wouldn't kill him. Just the fact what made it calm was unhealthy snacks would be really bad for his small dream at playing soccer. Well it kept him out of any alien eating slasher. "Well...I see that you hm..mr. Alien...is ok and all...so I will go to bed...I have science test tomorrow..." He turned off the TV and got up slowly.  
And out of suddenly. " **No! Still hungry!** " Peter instantly froze. That voice...it was inside his head! Sounded a bit like his but too deep and growly. He was so terrified by the sheer fact of the voice that he had forgotten what it had just said. But before he could formulate any start of a sentence, something formed in his shoulder...a head. A head with a long stretched 'neck' enough to be face to face with Peter, who in total fear and shock, stared at it.  
" **Peter Parker** " the thing talked. The 'eyes' being able to reflect himself from them, those big and thin teeth covered in drool and a long stick tongue pretty damn visible " **You are so terrified of me, us. Let's do this properly. Shall we? I am Venom. And you are mine** " it- Venom got closer to his face, the heavy shiver through his spine and the hard breathing. Before he could or scream, the creature covered his mouth. " **Shhh, if you scream, I eat out your lungs. They are starting to look delicious** " he had been he most terrifying grim ever.  
Peter tried to form his words. The thing was a symbionte right? A parasite. Could it read his thoughts? See his memories? He was having a panic attack at his sight but found a way to talk somehow "Wh...what you want from me..?" He asked weakly, getting the creepy smile in response. He'd be lying if he said that wasn't cool looking, but it was hard to look that way with possibilities of being eaten alive.  
" **I just want food, Peter. But I am gonna look for it this time** " He rose his head a bit, Peter following with the eyes. Then, he looked at his arm, that was now covered with the goo and it seemed to grow over to his body. He panicked as soon it covered his head entirely. " **Much better** " his body...now was Venom's.  
"H-Hey what the fuck!? Wh-What are you doing!?" Peter in midway panic as he noticed they started to move. He could actually see through the 'eyes' of the symbionte. They- he was moving out, by the window, really fast. He jumped through the buildings walls to the city, like a monster. He was a monster! And Peter couldn't stop that! He was really strong! Venom moved fast like an animal jumping house to house. And as it was New York at night, of course they were spotted "D-Dude people are seeing you!"  
The symbionte laughs lowly " **Us. They see us, Peter. Besides, it is not like they can see you through me. Relax** " he kept running and jumping. The teen would of feel sick at that after so much food. But he didn't. It was like if the alien was now helping him for real, if that was even possible. Besides, the view from New York at night over the buildings was just fantastic.  
Soon enough, they stopped at a mildly high building, making Peter's fear of heights blow up "Oh my god! This is high! Pl-Please get down..." He begged, but Venom didn't seemed to listen, the alien was too busy looking at the colors of Queens.  
" **Your planet isn't that bad, Peter Parker. If I have to be stuck here, maybe won't be so bad after all** " Venom admitted while looking around. Even with all the fear, Peter had to say, it was beautiful up there. Even with the noisy cars, televisions, gunshots, street music...wait.  
"W-Is that shooting!?" He panicked as there was more sounds of guns. As they both looked closer, there was having a gang fight with the police right next to the building they were in "Oh no no no, this isn't good...we have to get out of here! Venom, Venom now!"  
The symbionte stared down, smirking and letting his tongue fall " **Those are bad people, Peter. Bad people should be stopped, right? I am still very very hungry** " he gave a hiss and started to run down the building, in a way they would of end up in an alley close to the fight. Peter didn't liked any of that shit! He was gonna die that way! He tried to stop him, he indeed tried, but the creature was too strong. He really hoped that Venom was bulletproof cuz if not...  
As they got there, Venom had landed exactly being a gang member, who much before he could point the gun at the symbionte, the creature literally bit his head off and ate him, LITERALLY! Peter was in utter shock at that, he just ate a human being....he was a cannibal...oh no. O H N O. But it didn't stopped there, everyone in that shot down saw them, but the same moment, a smoke bomb was thrown, to the dismay of them.  
Throat slashing, flesh eating, taking off heads...It was a blood fest. The policemen were terrified, and kept shooting. Venom was just finishing the last gang member when he looked straight out to the cops. He went to them, while being shot at (and 0 to no effect), but Peter screamed in his head "No don't! They are just doing their job! Don't eat them!"  
Venom glared at them and gave a jump so high, so big, that got onto a high building by just that alone. The police lost the sight of him, as his black color disguised perfectly in the night sky, and the fact he had the body of a ballerina made him faster and less heavy to leave a destruction path to follow.  
The two now were back to the apartment, as Venom seemed to 'leave' his body and Peter fell on his bed, wondering if he was high. Because there was no way all of this just happened. Well he got a confirmation when his new alien companion appeared right in front of him, with that weird creept ass smirk.  
" **Peter, you can relax now, we did great out there. Those men will never hurt anyone else, as they were quite tasty** " the symbionte enjoyed the fear in the young human's eyes quite a bit, however he knew that would of be a pain to keep up with that everyday " **Young host, I know you are scared. But I am not gonna hurt you. If we keep eating bad people like that, I won't be hungry. And you will be safe and sound** "  
The teen looked up at Venom, scared and defenseless. He had a lot of worries in his head, but the first one that came up and he remembered was- "I...I accept...do those things...but...don't...hurt my...family...friends...a-and...any good person in general..." He took a deep breath and tried to look a bit more determined at the alien, even though he was shaking a bunch.  
Venom gave a nod and swiped the tears from his cheek with his tentacle-hands. The touch was could and slimey, but he appreciated the small act of caring " **Oh I won't. I can see why they are so important to you Peter. Well...to us. We are one for now on. And we will serve for mutual help** " he tried to do a short of wink, with his tongue a bit out.  
Ok now that...that made Peter crack a chuckle. For the first time in the entire day after becoming a host. "That...that is good...b-but we need set some rules, besides the innocent people thing..." He looked at the symbionte, who nodded and listened "W-Well first of all...this...is a secret...no one can know you. Mainly, MAINLY aunt May and uncle Ben. They would have heart attacks and they are not that old...second, do-don't take over my body with-thout my consent...there are times that I need personal time...third...uh...right we make more rules later. But-t was I clear with them all?"  
Venom growls a bit " **Fine...I can obey those. But when I take control, you do what I want. Clear?** " He got a nod from the still pretty terrified teen " **Good. Now go take a bath before they come back. You smell like flesh and blood** "  
And he was right. He was pretty smelly and with some blood stains on his clothes and skin. Peter could only nod and head to the bath, hoping that when he was finished, he would have time to clean the kitchen before his uncle and aunt came back. But as he started stripping, the teen froze, receiving a small confused look from the symbionte on his shoulder, now somehow cute in a form of a small blob of goo.  
"Uh hm...w-would you mind like...not look..?" Peter's cheeks reddened looking at Venom. He was indeed only 16 and have someone, even an alien watch that was really not comfortable.  
" **Kid there is nothing new that I haven't seen in your memories yet. I even know the stuff you jerk off too. I can replicate the tentacles if you want** " the alien said with such a calm voice that made Peter squeal in embarrassment.  
"Holy shit shut up!!" He threw his shirt in a jolt caused by the nervousness and cheeks burning in red. The fucking bastardized alien laughed at him. God it was gonna be annoying live like this, now he was sure. It was like a roommate, an asshole roommate. He just got in the bath, letting the blood wash away with the water. Peter deadass never thought this would ever happen.

~•~

It have been a week with Venom and he was still not at all used. Going to school was one fucking pain with him, he would of get bored all the time mainly when the teacher, making Peter looks like a fool whispering to himself. And now the symbionte stared talking 'We' a lot. Not all the time. But 90% of it. They were Venom, that is what he was reminded off all the time. Also how much he wanted eat Flash Thompson for how fucking annoying piece of shit he was...Venom's words not Peter's.  
There was also the day Ned asked how was him. Of course he couldn't just tell him he was now the forced host to an extraterrestrial bastard. So he just told him it got away of inside of him and it was just a parasite. And it was that way he discovered Venom's equivalent of the N word. He wasn't an asshole so he tried avoy use that word...even though Venom kinda was a P word.  
The week have been a doozey. After school they would go around to get some snacks AKA eat people. Obviously the teen wasn't on board with that, but at least it was just bad people they would go for. But that also meant getting home late for his uncle and aunt's worry. The two have convinced themselves that it was good to them. Finding people that they could of eat, that were bad people. Only.  
Besides, Peter was a bit more upset tonight. He got in a fight at school with Flash, that asshole, who wouldn't stop picking on Ned for not succeeding asking Betty out. Venom got mad, almost wanting kill the bully, but the host controlled him...by slapping Flash. Then when Uncle Ben went to school he treat his nephew as if it was his fault! Not fair!  
'With great powers comes great responsibility' their ass! Someone had to confront the bastard and they did it! Peter wasn't an innocent baby as everyone would think, he could defend himself (nah he still a baby). But all he, they, needed now was food. Then go home and get some sleep. There and done.  
It didn't took long until they have found some criminals trading drugs. Well better, treating for the money of the drugs that some kid was owing them, and he clearly didn't had that money. When the duo attacked, the poor kid left, while fighting off the criminals. He handled to eat 2. The other one ran away. He groans, damnit they had lost one in the mess.  
"Fuck...seriously, that was so close" Peter sighs as the symbionte crawls up the building, looking at the city at night. They needed that, just a bit of camera now.  
" **We can go after him if you want. The smell is still fresh in our nose, Pete** " Venom assured. As more tempting as it sounded, it was getting late. They looked at the phone. Several missing calls from Ben and May. Yeah go back home was for the best.  
"Nah...let's go home. You know how they are. Must be worried sick" Peter said, with a grumpiness in his voice still. The symbionte nodded and just started the building jumping. He liked the fact that Venom had the wheel of the direction, giving him time to think. That was his life now. Cannibal, host to an alien pa- creature, that was the most annoying ever with a jock complex that hated jocks. Just perfect. What was he now? Hannibal Lecter?  
As they got on a building, they noticed a group of people surrounding something on the walk. They were so focused on whatever it was there that didn't noticed the black goo creature that was terrorizing the city for a while now. But when the two frowned and looked in distance at what exactly was catching all the attention they saw.  
It was a man on the ground, in a pool of the own blood.  
But not just any man.  
"...U-Uncle Ben..?"

~•~

It have passed a month. A month since Peter have bonded with Venom. A month since they started eating criminals. A month since Uncle Ben died for their irresponsible. A month since they sent ye killer to jail without some limbs. A month since they realized they couldn't just do this to eat. But to protect innocent people, whatever it takes.  
Peter still couldn't forgive himself for all that happened. Worst part? He couldn't talk to anyone about this. Only Venom, that wasn't the best at emotional support ever, when though he wasn't totally careless. He did tried cheer him up a lot of times, avoying eat people to not stress Pete out a lot. Hell, he even tried play a co-op game with his tentacle little hands. They failed all missions.  
But nothing really. As much as a deep hole their lives were in now, their relationship just had gotten better and stronger. Venom...was still a prick. But a fun prick. Peter liked him. He was fun sometimes. And V (new nickname woohoo) adored Peter so much. They now had no boundaries with privacy. Obviously Peter hasn't fapped the entire month, still a bit awkward. But right here, right now, they were watching some really freaky low budget porn. But with a really goddamn bendy twink boy. And yeah, it was kinda obvious Peter was...bi. He said. But Venom was sure he was gay.  
" **I...never knew humans could stretch this much...** " Said the symbionte in pure shock, tilting his head like a confused dog, and with Peter doing the same, nodding a bit, with eyes in disbelief at such a thing. Kinda hot tho.  
"Not even I buddy" the teen said as he closed his computer. And before his alien who he shared a body with could protest "I am tired and need sleep, no more porn for today, and that is all. Besides...I don't want it to start to get loud.." Peter blushed as he remembered aunt May was on the room next door, with her well known thin sleep.  
" **Ah come on, it was getting on the fun part!** " The symbionte huffed as Peter got up and changed to his pajamas. Venom weirdly looked down at the teen's pants that moment " **Not even that? Seriously, that was sexy even to me** "  
Peter widen eyes with a hard blush after he said that "Dude!" He shouted-whispered, not too loud to not wake up May "Y-Yes that was ho-hot, incredible hot! But I just...I am not in the mood to any kind of sex stuff with you around and well...I am still not good enough for this" he sighs as finished dressing up. Getting to his bed soon enough "I just...I need a time ok..?" He covers himself with a comfy Iron Man blanket.  
He sighed when the symbionte appeared on front of him, but not with his usual toothy smile, he was looking more worried than anything else " **I know what you are doing. You are blaming yourself Peter. And don't deny because I read your thoughts so it is useless.** " The human gave a small huff and tried close his eyes " **Peter we both commuted a mistake but you can't stay like this forever...you are a good kid. We are doing the right thing** "  
Then Peter started crying, even with the tighter he tried keep his eyes shut. Venom watched sadly, then wiping the tears with his tentacle hands "V-V...I miss him...s-so much..." He keeps crying as the alien tried clean his face.  
But then he stopped cleaning. The symbionte changed form, getting a upper body right in front of Peter, a more big and stronger one than how they looked when out. Venom wrapped his arms around the teen, giving him a hug. That act of care. That broke Pete, who cried more and hugged back, feeling immensely grateful for the fact he had Venom by his side.

~•~

"This is you, right?" THE Tony Stark, THE Anthony Edward Stark, THE Iron Man, THE genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, TONY STARK, was in front of them, showing a video, of them as Venom saving people in their room!  
Peter was in total shock when he walked home to find the hero with his aunt, more yet at the fact he knew he was Venom. "Was". For all he knew the Avengers didn't knew what symbiontes, or better, klyntars, as the alien said, were. At least as far as he knew. V knew how important the man was just by Peter's memories and how he saved his life once a long time ago. But both only 1 braincell couldn't really formulate an answered.  
When Peter tried to say no, Tony showed another video. This time, the one where they almost ate a criminal in a black web trap the two have done one night, with their mouth wide open but then interrupted by cops "Wow look at how scary this is. The mouth looks so realistic, like an actual monster" he turned off the hologram thingie "Guess you won the Comic Con's cosplay competition"  
"Th-That is all on YouTube, alright? I mean that is where you found them? C-Cuz that is all fake, that is all done in a computer" Peter tried defend himself, hearing an 'Hmhm' from the man behind him "I-It's like that video with.."  
"Oh yeah, yeah yeah, you mean like those UFO over Phoenix?" Before Peter could answer, the older man opened the secret opening on the ceiling, where from there fell off some extra meat they bought (or better, hunted), chocolate and tater pots. Oh yes. Venom's little midnight snacks. As it would be too weird to just put it all on the fridge.  
Peter run to pick the stuff up, mainly the tater pots, his hand turned black for a split second. When he got the stuff and placed them down, he crossed his arms and looked down, leaning himself on the door side "Uh...it's ah..." He sighs loudly as Mr. Stark got right in front of him, as he lowered his vision a bit.  
"So...you are the Hannibal-ling. Crime fighting cannibal monster. Inky boy?" The teen couldn't tell if he was joking or indeed guessing their name. Either way, it was weird ask that to someone who would regularly scream 'We are Venom!' to everyone.  
Peter sighs with V already telling in his mind it was useless hide now. "V-V-Venom.." The teen half whispering. It was weird saying that without really Venom talking anything. At this point they were one. They were the same. Venom wasn't a persona. It was them.  
"Hm, sounds like a bad rap song" Tony said. Peter sighs silently and walked over to his desk. And Venom was just the slightly offended by such statement.  
"You know I was actually having a really good day, Mr. Stark. Didn't missed my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and algebra test...nailed it" he gave a small bump with his pen on the desk.  
Tony watched the teen talking "Who else knows? Anybody?" He saw Peter slightly shakes his head and softly saying 'Nobody' under his breath "Not even your unusually attractive aunt?" He sat down on the bed.  
Peter slightly panicked at that "No! No, no no, if she knew she would freak out, and when she freaks out, I freak out.." And Venom too. The symbionte had a huge respect for May because she could be scary as heck even to him the giant human-eater alien monster.  
"You know what I think it is really cool? This webbing" he says while showing another video of they using Venom's own tentacle like powers to web sling around the city. It was more efficient and faster than parkour it all in a way "The tensile strength is off the charts. How did you factored them? Also I am quite certain I saw something familiar in San Francisco"  
Ah yes. The Everyone-Know-Who. The teen admitted that they were kinda 'inspired' by...that. But it was just a much better way to go around New York "I...didn't made them. And I was just...hm...it was a good idea so I wanted use it too.." He wasn't a copycat anyway.  
Tony analyzed a bit the video "This mouth, looks too real to be actual movie make up work, the material looks even alive to an extend. How can you even see in those...eye things?"  
"I can, I can see in those.." Peter walked over "It is just uh...when what happened happened, everything changed in me...there is, there is way too much in put so...i-it's like have another life as someone else.." Again, the teen didn't liked use that kind of wording as they was Venom, together. But say it was an alien could be a not so good move, mainly because he had no idea what the hell Tony Stark was doing there in first place.  
"You are in a dying need for an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. New gadgets to help with your 'mutation' that is why I am here" first things first, that is what he thought the two were. A mutant? Odd thinking. Second, new gadgets? Well, Venom still wasn't the strongest symbionte and couldn't do stuff like massive weapons with the mass yet. Maybe it would of be good. But still. That is why he was there? As the teen sat down in the bed, Tony stared "Why are you doing this? I gotta know, what is your motivation to get out of this twin bed in the morning and feed off criminals while and saving lives"  
Peter thought for a second before the answer. Before, it was just for feeding them both. Now it, was still, but with a newer idea of what to do. The correct. He looked at his hand, Venom's little strings holding his finger a bit. "Because..." He got a pause, then a deep breath "Because I have been me, only me, my whole life...and now I have those...powers...for 3 months...I read books, I build computers...and, and yeah...I'd love to play football, but I couldn't then so I shouldn't now.." Yeah Venom would probably kick the ball in someone's face for pure fun of other's misery.  
"Because you are too different" Tony said, while listening to all of the teen's whisper-ish voice while being open to him.  
"Exactly, but I can't tell anybody so we are not..." He paused again, he just couldn't hold the 'We's anymore at this point "When you can do the stuff that we can, with the consequences of them.." He looks over at the food on the floor for a split second "But you don't...and then the bad things happen...they happen because of you..." Uncle Ben's memory was still too fresh in his memory.  
There was some seconds of silence, Tony understandable so, as he could of get the struggle of a double life. Then he started to talk "Then you want to look out for the little guy, you wanna, do your part, make the world a better place, even with your own terms of justice, that right?"  
"Yeah yeah, just looking after a...little...guy..." Yeah. Little. Venom sure wasn't little but the irony in the sentence was pretty funny even to him. "S-So that is what it is..." Peter said lowly with a sigh, as he watched Tony get up from the desk chair he was sitting and move closer to the bed.  
"I am gonna sit here, so you move the leg" he said gesturing to Peter move his legs from the bed, as he did so. So Tony sat down next to him and put the hand on his should "Got a passport?"  
That made the teen pretty confused, why would he ask that? He still answered anyway "No no, I don't even got a driving license"  
"You are going to Germany" that caught Peter by surprise, he was about to say no a lot "Well you are going to love it" Venom on the other hand got excited. A new place to visit, new snacks to try, maybe Germans to eat.  
"We- I can't go to Germany!" He had to hear Tony and Venom saying 'Why?' At same time. The adult more questioning and the symbionte just pretty pissy. "I...I got homework..."  
That alone made V laugh like a maniac in his mind and Mr. Stark stare at him totally dumbfounded "I am gonna pretend you didn't said that" he got up, heading to the door.  
"I-I-I am being serious, we can't just drop out of school!" His voice went high pitch for a second as his hands started get covered by Venom as the older man moved to the door to go back to the living room.  
"Might be a little dangerous, better tell Aunt Hotty that I am taking you to-" before he could finish his sentence, a totally black web clued his hand to the door handle. He looked at the teen, now all brand terrifying looking Venom, with his mouth wide open, showing the teeth and long ass tongue, white eyes staring down at him.  
" **Don't tell Aunt May** " he says groaning with that shiver indulging voice, almost threatening. Yep, now it was V on total control of his actions, cuz Peter had a midway panic at such act. But Tony actually looked calm at that, as if he wanted that to happen.  
"Alright, Venom" the older man said in a calm tone staring at some seconds at each other, and not to admit, he was impressed and scared at the creature in front of him. Then he let out a tsk and points at the web "Take this off"

~•~

So. They had fought Captain America. Threw hands at the Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Taken down a fucking giant man with a Star Wars reference! It was so amazing and crazy, if Mr. Stark let, they could have eaten the giant man entire!...to be back at good ol' Queens being the not-so-friendly neighborhood Venom. And with no call of when he would participate of another fight like that one.  
They'd call Happy for stuff but he never really answered. Must be busy with super secret stuff, Peter says. Bullshit, Venom says. Now they were back going around, stopping crimes, eating criminals, helping people if they don't run off first, all the normal was back. And they didn't liked that. After so much action, the normal seemed just so trivial. That was annoying. They wished for more, bigger and higher.  
It was night and they were returning home, having to lie to May about a Stark Intership was awful but they couldn't just keep going out when she wasn't home. It was still annoying when she messaged 'Be careful with that Venom guy at night, Pete' pfff as if no one knew already they would only go for criminals! That was insulting! But they would never respond that for obvious reasons. Just go along as the cute obedient nephew. Besides, they were still testing the various gadgets Mr. Stark gave.  
Special webshooters that went just well enough with the symbionte. Apparently, it helped them to have electrocution webs, boomerang, explosion, etc. That was all so fancy they had no idea if they could handle all. And not to even mention the high tech clothes that the blood wouldn't stain on. Well that was useful, really. They were tired of hide the clothes from aunt May. There was also some more technological shit but they decided stay that out, already enough on the things.  
They were just returning home after beat up some bad guys that he couldn't eat. Yes apparently some gang got wayyyyy too powerful weapons that they deadass tried talk to Happy about them but he didn't gave a shit. Apparently the Avengers were moving home. Perfect. Just perfect. Now they wouldn't be able to talk ever. Anyway, more problems apart, they opened the window, crawled the ceiling silently crossing the room, closing the door to may not see them and getting on the floor. Venom went to his shoulder as soon as they were on the floor. But when they turned around...  
There was Ned. Sitting on their bed, holding a big LEGO Death Star, that he dropped in pure shock at the sight he witnessed. Peter and Venom were frozen in place as the set fell. The other teen got up, still in total shock.  
Peter was about to have a panic attack, while V was thinking how exactly he didn't sensed Ned there, maybe he could only sense danger in a way. Well Ned wasn't dangerous, but discovering who they were was. Then there was aunt May in the other room "What is that!?" She refereed to the noise of the Death Star falling.  
The teen panicked, symbionte still on his shoulder "Eeeh nothing! Nothing!" He looks back at Ned, who was in a mix of shock, disbelief and impressed as fuck, eying the alien on his arm.  
"You are Venom...f-from YouTube..." Also the cannibal, crime fighting anti hero. But not to get in too much detail now of course.  
"No! No, I-I am not! Th-This is a...puppet! A-A puppet with costume!" He points at the alien nervously. " **No I am not** " Venom said in a total assholey way, kinda smirking just to scare off the human friend just quite a bit.  
"Y-You were on the ceiling! You morphed!" Ned totally geeking out, a bit scared as well. He wasn't oblivious, he knew what Venom did to the criminals of high regard he encountered. But now he saw so close to him, and the fact that it was his best friend Peter, the explanation to the eating must of be a survival way to the creature of course. He was a quick thinker.  
"I wasn't!" Of course they were, but Peter's brain cells were a mess right now "I- wait, wh-what are you doing in my room!?" He totally forgot, as obvious. Venom was stretching himself closer to Ned, that was creepy, but cool, at same time to the other boy.  
"May let me in, you said we were going to finish the Death Star!" As Peter was about to call him out angrily, May opened the door, Venom quickly hide onto the the teen, who moved next to Ned, still nervous. There was some smoke behind the aunt, who was chuckling when walked in.  
"That meat loaf recipe is a disaster" she chuckles while undoing her bun and waving a small towel close to her face because of the smoke. "Let's go to dinner. Thai? Ned, you want tie?"  
"Yea-" Ned got interrupted by Peter.  
"No! He's got a thing!" The other teen, and the friend just repeated that, awkwardly, after he said that. Both nodding at May slightly, who was a bit confused at that.  
"Alright then...we leave in some minutes" she said to Peter as she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the two teens to talk. Venom appeared again on Peter's shoulder. Both moved away from each other as they panicked.  
"O-Ohh she doesn't know??" Ned asked. Of course she didn't! She would completely not be ok with the fact her nephew was out there eating actual bad guys with an alien p- creature while getting into gun fights and shit like that!  
"Nobody knows!" Peter said as he started change into something less spy like. The alien looks at the best friend " **Well, Mr. Stark knows because he recruited us, but that is by it. Also it's great finally be able to talk to you, Ned. We are Venom** " he gave that one big creepy smile and a small blink. All the 'how do you do, fellow kid?' energy.  
Ned was shitting his pants excited and impressed by that "C-Cool.." Then what he said hit him like a bus "W-Wait! Tony Stark re-recruited you??? A-Are you an Avenger??"  
Well...that was debatable. They did fight with the Avengers...against the Avengers. So he was an Avenger, right? That...was confusing. But they kinda were so "...yeah basically.." The two saw Ned almost bursting into excitement and got in front of the friend "Look, you can't tell anyone about this, you gotta keep it a secret!"  
"A-A secret...why??" Ned said between some heavy breaths. He was indeed so happy with that and in almost disbelief if wasn't for the alien head above him.  
Peter pointed at the door "Because you know what she's like, if she finds out that we go out eat people like cannibal and they try to kill me as well every single day, she won't let us do this anymore and will try get rid of V, come on Ned please!" He said half whispering to May not hear. " **And we can't be separated. Peter is mine, my host. We are together in this forever** " Venom said in the less gay coded way possible.  
Ned nodded a bit "Ok ok ok ok, I am going to...level with you...two...I don't think I can keep this a secret! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" He backed away a bit at the sight of Venom groaning at him after he said that.  
Peter got his face closer "May cannot know, I cannot do that to her right now...you know...with everything that has happened to her I can't...please..." He made the sad face with the famous Parker puppy eyes everyone knew. That made Ned's heart melt, but kinda explode when he saw V just staring at him.  
The friend sighs a bit "Ok..." A bunch of relief escaped from Peter's shoulders "I swear.." He nods again. That was so much to him get in. His friend was an anti hero, a killer, with an alien symbionte. That was the thing that infected him ages ago at Oscorp, could only be it. How he didn't put it all together before now??  
"Thank you..." Peter sighs in relief as he walked to the door, hands on his forehead of mild stress. Venom seemed to be petting his back " **Hey at least we don't have to eat him, you know** " the alien reassured as if that was a good thing.  
Ned stared at them for a bit before following "C-Can I touch him?? Is he like ink? Oh! Does he prefer them/they pronouns? You two say we most of the time I just want make sure you know!" Nice. Next level. Ned asking about everything and anything.  
Peter ran back to him "We talk about this at school tomorrow ok??" He dragged him to the door and put his hand over Venom's mouth as he seemed to be about to answer. He glared at the host for that.  
"O-Ok great.." Ned nodded and went along, as Peter opened the door and Venom quickly disappearing, the teen stopped "Wait...how does human flesh tastes like them?"  
That was, so, FUCKING WEIRD to come out of someone's mouth that Peter just shivered and shrugged "Dude. Tomorrow. J-Just get out" he made Ned leave and close the door. He had some seconds to think about what just happened, facepalming himself slightly.  
Venom formed in front of him, even if he couldn't see him " **Come on Pete, it could have been worst, it could of been May! Come on we trust him. He is a good kid and knows we eat people so we can make sure he won't get out of the like** " he smirks again, now that Peter uncovered one of his eyes, then covering again. That was gonna be a headache.

~•~

"So how is it to share a body?"  
"Bizarre"  
" **Delightful** "

"There are more of you symbiontes? One of them can possess me? Wait did it hurt? Then I don't want...but was there more??"  
"I still throw up a bunch"  
" **There are...but I prefer stay away from them** "

"You can lay eggs??"  
"Of course no-"  
" **Actually...** "  
"WHAT YOU MEAN 'ACTUALLY' VENOM???"

~•~

After all happened, discover the date's father was the Vulture, fight over a flying plane, crash on Coney Island (I think because I know shit about New York), sent him to prison, went to the new Avengers location, said no to being an Avenger, ate some donuts and get back home...Peter and Venom were tired. Really tired. More Peter of course as he had the flesh body. He collapsed on his bed as soon as they were home, feeling like staying there forever.  
V formed himself in front of the teen " **Well...after all that...we can take off from this story that you are truly gay** " that made Peter laugh a bunch, a tired laugh of course. Venom chuckles " **But seriously, why did you turned Mr. Stark down with his offer. It wasn't a test you know that. Be an Avenger is your dream. Why didn't you took it?** "  
Peter smiled at the question. Not even him knew exactly why he declined. But he didn't regretted doing so. He knew there would be more opportunities in the future "Hm...I guess I just feel like it isn't my time yet. Be an Avenger is cool but...I indeed prefer spend more of my time helping New York with smaller threats...they need Venom. They need us" he touches V's 'cheek' as he looked up at the alien head.  
Venom gave a small purr at the touch of his human " **Peter...you are one unbelievable great human...I couldn't ask for a better ma- host** " The alien kept purring at him. He let his toubgue out. Heck he knew how good that felt.  
Peter frowned a bit when he said that "You...was gonna say mate right?" He tried hide the small smile when the symbionte gave a small nod and looked up at Peter, with his eyes almost pretty full, that, that was cute. "Wow...that is...different...weird...counting I just...went through a break up.."  
" **It is not a break up if you were never together to begin with Pete** " Venom snapped. And Peter laughed, well he was right after all. He and Liz were never together. And it would never work anyway.  
As Peter stopped laughing, they looked onto each other's eyes. The teen smiling cheerfully and the symbionte smiling back. They touched each other's forehead, mouth close to each other. It wasn't a kiss, but it felt as one. They were one. It was selfcest. Whatever. They loved it. And that moment of just their foreheads touching could last forever. It felt so good. They spent some minutes in this when...  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
They turned around to see May, in a total shock and scared look in her face, that was completely pale, oh fuck oh shit. Why the fuck Venom's dangerous senses never worked when convenient to their private!? Right now! In their goddamn fun time?? Peter got up quickly as his aunt seemed closer and closer to scream again, looking at the alien.  
"M-May I can explain! H-He is peaceful! D-Don't worry!" He got closer to her as all of the sudden she grabbed a frying pan. Where the hell she got that from!? With that, Venom's head got behind Peter's, like a scared cat. May was scary when she made effort.  
"Peter get away of that...thing! Now! Get out of my nephew!" She threatened to hit the symbionte, but he kept avoying her using Peter as a shield, hugging his neck, scared shitless.  
" **May- I mean, Mrs. Parker, I promise you, me and your nephew are mates! I would never hurt him!** " Venom tried make things better, but that only seemed to complicate it all. Peter was frozen "V, let me do the talking please!" The teen said eyeing the pan all the time.  
"Peter what the fuck is that!?" Between all freak outs, she seemed to freeze "Oh god...it is Venom...th-the monster that eats people...Peter..." She was in complete shock state, mainly for how calm her nephew, that had a cannibal monster with him, looked.  
The teen got closer to her, slowly "Me and Venom...we only fight bad guys...w-we help people...I swear...he is a good guy...he needs the food to survive...we have been together for months...May...trust me...he is good..." He lowered her pan slowly, as she was breathing heavily and shakily. Venom poked his head out to look at her, sending shivers down her spine.  
She was speechless, couldn't think about what to say in that unbelievable situation. Her sweet nephew...he was putting himself in danger every day to save people...by eating criminals. There was so many things to understand. The alien got his face close to her " **Mrs. Parker...trust us. We I would never hurt innocent people. We just want good. And not to your worry or fear...** " He sounded sincere, May had to give it that. But obviously she wasn't sure.  
She looked at Peter, who had the slightly of his puppy watery eyes looking up at her. She wrapped her arms around him, who did the same, as they leaned to a hug. Both were tearing up a bit "I...I don't want loose you too...you are...risking your life Peter...fighting and...and..." She couldn't even say the E word. She just looked at her nephew "Please...please Peter..."  
The younger one sighs, hugging her more "We are ok, May...I swear...me and Venom are strong...he is a great protector...and really lovely actually...sorry we hid from you...I know we shouldn't have done that...but we were scared because...well...your reaction.." He points at herself a bit "I just...I didn't wanted you hurt..."  
May for the first time in all this mess opened a small smile. She petted his hair while looking at Venom, who looked back, looking innocent as ever "Well...you...only do...that with bad guys...right?" V nods a bit "Right...hm...protect him...and I may let you stay..."  
The symbiote nodded " **I will, May. Forever. Peter is all I have. My dear mate, we are together in this forever** " he cuddles up to his human, that was frozen and blushing. His aunt staring down at him after that phrase.  
"Ok. Is someone gonna explain me this mate bullshit or?"

~•~

Fuck they were being followed. Through the night of New York, between all the buildings, running and jumping through them. Fuck, that asshole from San Francisco. Have been few days since he was here and was already trouble enough! Solving the crimes they were supposed to go after, avoying them of eating their weekly criminal diet. Fuck him!  
Now he thought he could follow them and not be noticed! Hah, pathetic. He just kept running and jumping through the buildings, going to darker paths. As the places got darker, more he blended in with the surroundings. His dark suit-ish was the best for it. That made easy to get the asshole confused. At some point, little bitch stopped, and looked around, in total silence and in a fighting pose. The red of his suit made him easy to watch, even thought it was mostly gray palette.  
Venom and Peter hid perfectly, watching the other guy from distance. "Tell me V...what should we do to him? I'd love to see what have under that mask" Peter thought to the symbionte " **I can tell you are quite horny for that guy Pete. I thought you hated him** " V replied in his mind, in a quite pervy tone. "I don't haaaaate him, V, just find him annoying, but we can work on it, please? Only some more months and I am 18 anyway" He made the puppy eyes. Venom laughed in his mind " **Alright then, let's bang the hotty spider** "  
Peter smirks. He was looking at the other guy's back for a while, then jumped to the attack. The other tried fight back, he was pretty strong and skilled, but he didn't had the power of tentacles. He tried hit him, but Venom wrapped the black stuff around his wrists and brought him strongly to the wall, smashing him there, froze.  
The man was struggling to move out of the tentacles as the creature got closer to him, with him sitting down trapped, Venom over his lap " **Finally we are face to face, Spider-Man** " he smirked widely as he used his tongue to lick Spidey's mask, who groaned. And with that lick, he took it off, revealing who was. A handsome, in his twenties, man.  
"What the fuck you want?" He spat out, with quite much anger on his eyes, looking at the creature he heard stories about. The monster laughed softly, and soon it's face seemed to deform. The older one was a bit creeped out by that, he was expecting anything...but a teenager under the living mask.  
"Hello sweetie" Peter said with a smirk. They tried maintain a 'Virginslut' kind of way while being Venom, it kinda fit. But the teen was usually too innocent to that, he hated that "We've heard about you everywhere! It is great finally meet you in person. I am Peter~" he got his face close to the older man, who huffed.  
"You are just a kid...that eats people and call yourself a hero?" He was really not gonna give his name...yet at least. The duo knew they would have to get his trust. They never truly wanted to fight the douchebag. As Mr. Stark told them, better have stupid allies than intelligent enemies.  
"I am 17, making 18 this year, thank you very much. And I don't reeeeaaaaally consider myself a hero. More likely...an anti hero, no? I still save innocent people and beat up the baddies nonetheless. We are not gonna hurt you as well~" he leaned on him, faces pretty damn close "We are not that kind of monster...we have also noticed how you have been hunting down Electro, and we have too. We hate him...maybe...we could become partners and beat his electrified ass"  
The man shook his head quickly "I don't need a kid helping me. More the less a cannibal kid" he glared at him. He was cute when mad, Peter gave him that.  
"Again, I am not a kid. We want to help, Spidey, we can obey you and not eat anyone in the way. We want be friends, not foes" he gave him a reassuring nod. The man seemed to light down how angry he looked at the teen, just breathing more heavily now and glaring, while Peter gave an honest smile at him. He looked so innocent when didn't tried give him the creeps with the big teeth and tongue.  
The man sighs "If you are being honest with me...fine then. No human eating ok? Hear me? I know you will keep doing that just...not with me around ok?" He huffs, hey can't blame a guy for having sensitive stomach.  
Peter beamed up, still somehow looking a bit threatening "Alright then! Should we start now or tomorrow??" He says, still on his lap and not letting the grip on his hands go.  
"Just...tomorrow. It have been a long day, I need sleep and...well it is pass your bedtime" he never could really escape make one joke or two, even if that costed his life. He started that since he became Spider-Man but yeah whatever.  
"Hey!...but fair point" his tentacles returned to him. The man hissed as it kind of hurt. He looked down at his wrists, then at Peter, who was still there, looking at him softly. The next part shocked him. The teen pressed a kiss on his cheek softly "See you tomorrow, Spidey~"  
Just as Peter got up and Venom covered his face again, the man, still on the floor, shocked, said "Eddie...my name is...Eddie" he said, watching them pretty damn amazed. The duo looked back at him, opening that teethful smile.  
" **See you tomorrow Eddie~** " then they left, jumping down a building and using his webs to go home. Eddie watched from distance the teen-alien going in total awe. He was gonna be partner with this thing that had the hots for for him, that was gonna be fucking crazy. But maybe not so bad, maybe.

"I told you he was hot!"

" **Nah, he is. Let's bang him ya, but he will never be better than me** "

"He won't, no one ever tops a symbionte like you! Besides you was my first time, I can't forget that~"

" **You know that was technically just masturbation right?** "

"...shut up"


End file.
